Infieles
by xByy.Niinaah.X
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura estan casados, pero no el uno con el otro. El destino izo que se conocieran y hoy ambos son infieles a sus maridos por estar juntos. Podran estar juntos algun dia sin ocultarse, . Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo..


Holaaa aqii vuelvee a estar Hikari dejando otro fiiic n

_Holaaa aqii vuelvee a estar Hikari dejando otro fiiic n.n spero que os gusteeee_

_**Acotacionees:**_

-blaablaa-_.. Diálogos_

"blaablaa"_.. Pensamientos_

Blaablaa_.. Flash Back_

…..:….._.. Cambios de escena_

.

_**Datos del fiic:**_

Autor: _Ashleey_

Genero: _Romance, Comedia, Drama_ **U.A .. Universo Alterno**

Pareja: _Sasuke__**x**__ Sakura ( y otras parejas como naruhina, nejiten, shikatema, inosai )_

.

_**Resumeen:**_

_Sasuke y Sakura estan casados, pero no el uno con el otro. El destino izo que se conocieran y hoy ambos son infieles a sus maridos por estar juntos. Podran estar juntos algun dia sin ocultarse, . Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Infiielees.._

.

.

.

I volvía a estar allí, de pie, esperando bajo un techo, esperando a que cesara la lluvia y la persona que mas _**amo**_ me pasara a buscar, estaba sentada mirando la gente pasar, matrimonios felices, mientras, yo pensaba que escusa darle a mi _**marido**_ cuando llegara a casa. Entonces llego _**el**_, la persona que mas amaba.. mientras mi marido me esperaría en casa.

.

.

_..Quítate la ropa lentamente_

_quiero amanecer contigo..  
y cuidado si sospecha los vecinos ,_

_mi mujer o tu marido.._

.

.

Llegue y la encontré a _**ella**_, sentada, resguardándose de la lluvia. Estaba _**preciosa**_ como siempre, subió al coche, y una vez dentro fuera de las miradas de cualquiera la bese, sin importarme lo preocupada que pudiera estar mi _**mujer**_ por llegar otra vez tarde a casa.  
.

.  
_..Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos_

_dos seres que jamás hemos querido  
los dos saciando un bendito capricho_

_donde somos masoquista por volver a nuestro nidos.._

.

.

Como dos niños asustados, _**ocultándonos**_. Una vez mas mintiendo a nuestras parejas, por estar juntos. Le amaba y me amaba, ninguno estaba _**casado**_ de manera voluntaria.

.

.  
_..Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame  
Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel  
Que seguro que eso tontos no van a entender  
Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer.._

.

.

Nadie nos podría entender, nos _**amábamos**_ de verdad, pero _**ellos**_ jamás lo llegarían a entender. Y ahí estaba una vez mas, escondiéndonos una vez mas entre esas paredes, del mismo hotel de siempre, el lugar donde ocultamos nuestro _**amor**_.

.

.  
_..Así con cautela despacio solo ámame  
Que si nos coge la noche  
Yo me inventare  
Una escusa, bien tramada ella me lo cree  
Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel.._

- **Diga..?**

- **Sasuke-kun, amor donde estas?**

- **Karin te dije que saldría tarde de trabajar.. tengo mucho papeleo, nos vemos en casa si?**

- **Mmm esta bien amor, no te canses mucho, cuídate amor.**  
.

.

_..Quítate la ropa lentamente_

_quiero amanecer contigo  
Y cuidado si sospecha los vecinos ,_

_mi mujer o tu marido.._

.

.

A la corta edad de 14 años, fui comprometida con aquel _**hombre**_, parecía frío. No lo conocía de nada pero, era bueno para los negocios de mi padre, y no tuve otra opción.

.

.  
_..Que nos perdones nuestro divino Señor_

_si cometemos un delito  
Pero Adam y Eva pecaron por tentación_

_tu y yo no somos distintos.._

.

.

Después del fracaso de varios negocios, un gran empresario chantajeo a mi padre, o me casaba con su _**hija**_, o no abría contrato. Tan solo tenia 15 años cuando me dieron la noticia, y varios años después me tuve que casar con _**ella**_, a la que no amaba

.

.

_..Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame  
Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel  
Que seguro que eso tontos no van a entender  
Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer.._

.

.

- **Si..?**  
- **Sakura.. donde estas, son las 12 de la noche?!  
**- **Lo se Itachi, lo se es que estoy atrapada en trafico, estoy ahí en un par de hora, de acuerdo? Adiós..**

- **Vale mi amor, cuídate!**

.

.  
_..Así con cautela despacio solo ámame  
Que si nos coge la noche  
Yo me inventare  
Una escusa, una entramada ella me lo cree  
Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel.._

.

.

I tendidos en la cama, tapando nuestros cuerpos desnudos con unas finas sabanas, después de habernos amado. _**El**_ le abrazaba a _**ella**_, y _**ella**_ se aferraba al pecho de _**el**_. Y en un leve susurro se pudieron apreciar sus voces..

- **Sasuke-kun..**

- **Dime..**

- **Te amo**

- **Yo también Sakura, yo también..**

.  
.

_..Quítate la ropa lentamente_

_quiero amanecer contigo  
Y cuidado si sospecha los vecinos_

_mi mujer o tu marido.._

.  
.

.

.

**C O N T I N U A R A ..  
.**

**.**

**.**

_Sii os gusta y quereis que continuaa dejeen rewiees porfii n.n chaooo!!._


End file.
